


In the Early Hours

by katajainen



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (basically only by the context), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Companionable Snark, Cooking, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sibling Incest, Multi, No beta - provided as is, post-BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: The very first winter in Erebor Reclaimed. Two people in the early-morning kitchen duty; a third to keep them company.





	In the Early Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of the February Ficlet Challenge 2018, prompt: Cooking together.

'Stop that,' Ori said without looking up from the chopping block.

'I'm not doing anything,' Fíli countered.

'You're staring. It's distracting, and I'd rather keep all my fingers where they are.'

Fíli thought that if anything was distracting, it was the way Ori kept licking his upper lip when deep in concentration. 'I can hardly keep you company with my eyes closed,’ he said aloud.

‘There’s no reason you really need to keep us company.’

‘Both of you catching the earliest kitchen shift is reason enough. It’s a big cold bed to sleep alone in.’ Fíli argued.

‘Poor thing,’ Kíli smirked. ‘I think we’ve spoiled him.’

‘Speak for yourself. Ori, tell me again why are you calling me off for ogling, but not him?'

'Because I’m putting in some work while you just laze about,' Kíli said pointedly, both hands in the great vat of dough before him, a smudge of flour across one cheekbone.

'Don’t get cocky just because you can be trusted not to spoil flatbread. And I'm not "lazing about"–' Fíli gave the knife in his hand a pointed lick with the whetstone– 'even if I am an invalid.' Because while the already-razor-sharp blade was make-work, and he knew that they all knew it, there was nothing fake about his splinted left leg, currently propped up on a stool where he was sitting with his back to the kitchen wall. ‘And you are a born distraction.’

Ori shot a knowing look at him over his shoulder, then, abandoning the knife on the block, walked over to Kíli. 'I wouldn't quite say that. I think it makes for a nice change to be able to tease him without getting groped back.' He pushed Kíli's messy ponytail aside and nuzzled at the back of his neck, drawing a soft contended 'oh' out of him. And true to what Ori had said, Kíli's hands stayed put, even as he turned his head to capture Ori's lips for a kiss.

'So you're saying I can't get a kiss because I have wandering hands?'

'No. I'm saying I like your hands when they're busy. And since you're just sitting there anyway–' Ori pushed a heavy stone mortar across the table at him– 'you can do the spices.'

‘It’s not my name on the roster,’ Fíli pointed out, more for the look of the thing than actual protest.

‘There might be a compensation,’ Ori said slyly.

‘Fine. Have it your way.’

‘You know I will.’

Kíli laughed, as Fíli knew he would, but he felt warm in a way that had nothing to do with the ovens or the cooking range.

The appetising scent of garlic, hot peppers and cumin wafted up to his nose as he ground the spice mixture together. Ori was back at the chopping block, once more wearing his distracting concentrated expression. When Fíli looked aside he saw that Kíli had noticed it too, and smiled as their eyes met across the kitchen. Very soon the mountain would begin to wake around them, but for a little while more it would be just the three of them, and Fíli found he did not mind missing a few hours of sleep for this.


End file.
